Cinnamon's Story
by Guntz Babe
Summary: I know...I forgot to do the Disclaimer Da da da section...so it'll be here and now. Disclaimer: All I own is the plot Heart, Trixy, the species of Morphers, and OF course...Cinnamon as you can probably tell! Every thing else is owned by the sonic team.
1. Cinnamon is Created!

Cinnamon's Story  
  
Tails's Part  
  
I stared out the window. "They're gone...roboticized...I'm talking to myself again....gotta stop...Sonic..." I sighed. "They've all disappeared...where are they? Why am I asking myself these questions? I've gotta...I've gotta...I know what to do...I'll start right away..." So that's how I started my project...they'll never get away with this...  
  
* * *  
  
"There! That'll be the perfect frequency!" I exclaimed looking at the perfect project that I had just created. "Put on goggles: Check, Right Frequency: Check, errm....I think that's it." I sighed. I pulled the switch. Suddenly a blinding light flashed in front of my eyes and then a Crimson hedgehog appeared on the floor staring at me. I stared back at her. Suddenly the door flew open and she turned into a crimson streak and disappeared. "So, Tails. I should have expected you would be experimenting." A strange voice said. I cringed before saying "Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge..." I sighed. They'd found me using the frequency from creating that Crimson hedgehog that they scared off. "So, a little mouse is trapped by the cats." Shadow said grabbing me. I tried to kick him but he took out his gun and knocked me out.  
  
* * *  
  
Cinnamon's Part  
  
I was falling in an endless nothingness. I've been falling for hours I guess. Suddenly I hit rock bottom. "Oof..." I said...I don't think anyone heard me. I was staring at an orange and white fox in a lab coat. I was about to ask him who he was when the door slammed open. I skittered into the shadows. The memories of Sonic, Tikal, Shadow, Amy, Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails...the one standing in front of me flashed in front of my eyes. I knew at once that the memories were made up and done by Tails. I didn't know any of them and they didn't know me. "So, Tails. I should have expected you would be experimenting." A voice said. Tails cringed and then said, "Dr. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge..." He sighed. "So a little mouse is trapped by the cats." Shadow said grabbing him. He tried to kick him but, was then knocked out when Shadow pulled out a gun and hit him on the head. They walked out of the laboratory and I went over to the window and peeked outside of it and went to far...I fell down and landed in a mud puddle splattering them. "Who's there?" Rouge said. "Oh, just err a...brown hedgehog. What made you splatter me?" she said indignantly. "I felt like it..." I hoped that was a good enough excuse and it seemed good enough for her. I sighed as they walked away. I followed them at a safe distance with the disguise of mud on me....They walked up and into a building which I stayed outside gawking at the huge size of it. "WOW!!! That's huge!" Suddenly a girl rudely bumped me. "Out of my way y-you hedgehog!" She grinned. "Move it!" I glared at her and said defiantly, "No..." She pulled out a sword and I looked around to see if I could find one when she charged at me. I jumped so quickly she crashed into the building. "Slowpoke!" I grinned. "You can't catch me!" I stuck my tongue out at her. I ran as quickly as I could into the building. "Grr...You're not going to get away with this!!!" She glared after me while picking herself up and she ran in after me. "Come back here!" She chased me through the halls until she crashed into a half-roboticized hedgehog. "Geez, where are you going at such a hurry, Mia?" Shadow said. "Great! You just made me lose her!" Mia said as I listened from around the corner. "Who are you talking about? I didn't see anything..." Shadow said. I held back a snicker and started to turn around only to find Rouge. "What are you doing here??? I thought you said you couldn't walk!" Rouge glared at me. "I lied...it's as simple as that!" I stuck out my tongue and fled down the opposite hall seeing that girl Mia and Shadow fighting along the way. I'd have to find Tails as quickly as I could...or else...he'd be roboticized... "I've gotta find that room..." "What room?" Rouge asked appearing in front of me. I slammed into her and into the room she was standing by to find Tails still knocked out but stretched out on a roboticizing machine. "Tails!" I said. "You can't help him now. If you do then this whole building will explode!" She grinned evilly. The machine had started and then I saw his emerald and grinned at Rouge. "That's what you think!" I said to her. I grabbed the emerald and turned it on the machine and destroyed it. Rouge's face had turned white and she ran out of the room. She grinned evilly. "You won't escape in time!" She said slamming the door closed and locking it. I heard feet pounding down the corridors and then silence when the detonation countdown started. "Self destruction will commence in 10-9-8-7- " I ran over to Tails and freed him and then grabbed the Chaos Emerald and shouted out: "CHAOS CONTROL!" We transported out of there and I was holding on to Tails with all of my strength. We fell out and onto the ground me huffing and puffing. I turned around and saw a huge explosion where I had just been. In that building that I had destroyed. "I know they won't recognize me because I'm covered in mud...." "...Wha..." it was Tails. He was coming to. "Sh...be quiet they'll here you!" I whispered to him. He shut up and looked at me and gasped. "You're that hedgehog that appeared in front of me!" "Correction fell in front of you...I fell...for a few hours it seemed like..." I said. He looked at me curiously. I created you???" He asked me. "Then we have to rescue Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic..." "Not so fast buddy. Look at you're hand and foot...on the left side." He looked down and gasped. "You were almost roboticized and if I hadn't come and saved you, you would have been worse than dead right now!" "Well, I've been through worse..." Tails tried to make me let him get up. "Well, it doesn't matter how much you've been through it matters how much you're going through right now!" I said putting an end to the silly squabbling. He sighed and laid back down. 


	2. Heart appears!

OK guys...I'm going to put in the what I don't own stuff....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, or Amy....Any other people that go along with Sonic and crew either...I only own Trixy, Heart, and Cinnamon.  
  
Cinnamon's Story: Part 2  
  
By: Cinnamon-the-Hedgehog  
  
He continued to stare at me. "Why did you help me? And Erm....Do you have a name???" He asked.  
  
"Well, seeing that I'm you're creation..." I got no further before he interrupted me again.  
  
"What do you mean...My creation???" Tails asked and I sighed. This would be a long and hard explanation.  
  
"Well, seeing that I have no name and the thing is...you created me in that weird experiment thingy that you were doing!!!" I paused to catch my breath. "And I saw you get kidnapped so I followed the bat and hedgehog back to here...."  
  
"Well, I guess you mean Shadow and Rouge...Yeah...they kidnapped me..." He attempted to get back up but I made him stay down. "Cool! You don't have a name???" I shook my head no. "Well, then...I think that Cinnamon is the perfect name for you!" He grinned at me and I sighed.  
  
"Cinnamon it is then...Cinnamon it is..." I sighed. "Is that good enough of an explanation for you???" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah, but, I don't understand how I could have created someone with just a strange and silly experiment...." He said thinking a little harder.  
  
I sighed. "Well, where should I take you....They destroyed your lab too...."  
  
"Why not back to the place we just came from???" Tails asked me.  
  
"Well, seeing that I just destroyed it and there isn't anyway to make it of any use..." He interrupted me again.  
  
"Well, that would make it perfect! They wouldn't expect us to go back to there and then we can come up with a plan to get my friends back..." This time I interrupted him.  
  
"You mean a pink hedgehog, and a red echidna???" I asked him.  
  
"Yeah...I heard them talking about Knuckles and Amy but, I didn't here them talking about Sonic....I guess that they didn't have them there...We have to rescue them....You know what I mean???" He asked yet another question.  
  
"Yes, but how are we supposed to find them unless they suddenly appear out of nowhere???"  
  
"I can help you with that Fox-Boy" Said a white three tailed fox who was wearing khaki's and a shirt which were covered in hearts and so was she.  
  
"Go away Heart....I don't need you to bug me right now-" Suddenly Heart interrupted.  
  
"I know where your friends are and they're safe...I've already asked Amy and Shadow-" She got interrupted by Tails.  
  
"Why did you ask help from Shadow???" Tails asks glaring at her.  
  
"Because I need all the help I can get...And if you agree then there will be 6 of us....Including your creation." I finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey...My name's not Your Creation....It's Cinnamon!!!" I glowered at her for a moment and then said. "I'll help you....And Tails will too..." I looked at Tails and he glared at me for a moment and then nodded agreeing that he would help her.  
  
"So it will be Cinnamon, Tails, Trixy, Shadow, and Amy....Knuckles and Sonic didn't want to come..."  
  
"Wait a minute....Who is this Trixy???" Tails asks Heart.  
  
"She's who I have to protect and while you're there you're going to go by Miles Prower" She said pointing to Tails, "And you'll be Roxy Cinnamon" She said pointing to me. "And the others know what they will be called. And when you get there be prepared to find these houses." She said pulling out some cards with addresses and gives one to me and one to Tails.  
  
Is this the end??? Or will it continue??? Continued later on....  
  
OK guys...I hope you enjoyed this story....Well see you next time in the Sailormoon/Sonic the Hedgehog Crossover! 


End file.
